List:Kobayashi Honoka Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Kobayashi Honoka Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Kobayashi Honoka's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. Newest ;(6/30) If you were going to make original onigiri, what would you put in it? :I'd put natto, avocado, and mayonnaise into onigiri. List of Q&A 2018= ;(12/9) What's a job you'd like to try in the future? :Doing piano accompaniment to Hello! Pro member-san songs. :Appearing on music TV shows where I can utilize my music knowledge. ;(12/16) What's something you'd like to praise yourself for? :How I'm stoic and properly do things when I need to. ;(12/23) How do you spend your time in the dressing room? :Since the bentos are so veeeery delicious, I taste and eat them ♡ |-|2019= ;(1/6) At what kinds of times do you "feel" or have you "felt" youth? :When making a huge sandwich and eating it along with some delicious coffee at school in the morning with my friends (lol) ;(1/13) What's your favorite onigiri ingredient? :The one I always choose before everything else is tuna mayo. :And though it's not onigiri, I do like rolled natto too!! ;(1/20) Please give us an analysis of characteristics or tendencies of your fans. :They like music, and love BEYOOOOONDS! ;(2/3) Are you the type to protect or be protected in a haunted house? :Surprisingly, the type to protect! :...or more like, I'm the type to yell out and be scared when there's nothing there... ;(2/10) Who's a member you want to talk with or get to know better? :Wada Sakurako-san! :Since both our member colors are green, I want to try talking to her! ;(2/24) Did you have any embarrassing failures when you were little? :At my first piano recital I forgot the final bow, and so I went back to the stage to do it right. ;(3/3) You're producing event goods! What would you make? :Something like a green parka... lol ;(3/10) What makes you glad you were able to be a member of Hello! Project? :Everyone has such a great desire to improve themselves, that it gives me a lot of motivation as well. ;(3/17) What scents do you like? :Musk types. ;(3/24) If from now on you could only eat one food, what would you choose? :The only choice is natto! Since it lasts long, and more than anything is delicious! ;(3/31) What's something that makes you think "I can only do this now! I want to establish this now!"? :Twintails. Since it'll become more difficult to do the older I get... lol ;(5/5) What's something you're particular about when writing things for fans? :I make sure to draw simply using 2 or 3 colors. ;(5/12) Who's a member that looks good or you think would look good in eyeglasses? :Eguchi Saya-chan :The round glasses of her outfit for "Megane no Otokonoko" fit her very well. ;(6/30) If you were going to make original onigiri, what would you put in it? :I'd put natto, avocado, and mayonnaise into onigiri. References Category:Kobayashi Honoka Category:Pocket Morning